Author's Intervention
by Grey Acumen
Summary: A fanfiction writer can get into a lot of trouble when they have to deal with all the crap they put the characters of their story through as well.
1. Part 1

**The Author's Intervention**

"Are you sure this is the way to the next gym, Brock?"

"Well, not entirely, Ash. It would be a bit better if I had enough light to read this thing. Even with this flashlight I can't make out the words, but it does look like there's a rest stop in that direction."

"It's pitch black out and we're in the middle of a forest, why'd you have to insist that we keep going, Ash? I should be in a nice comfortable bed, getting my beauty sleep!"

"Pika-chu!"

"Because, Misty, I need more badges. I can't do that if we don't push a little. And before you ask, no, we are not lost."

**Yet.**

**Yes, friends. Join us in yet another of Ash and companies' perilous adventures with the three heroes of our story, four if you include Pikachu. Together, these friends face dangers, obstacles, and adversities of all varieties, using their inherent strengths, knowledge, quick thinking, and, of course, Pokémon to escape certain tragedy, and to claim victory no matter what the odds.

* * *

**

"I have a bad feeling about this, Jessie."

"Meowth. Dat comes from be'n a wimp."

"Meowth's right, James. You need to get a backbone. We're Team Rocket after all."

**Oh yeah. Team Rocket; the ever-bumbling terrible trio. When I say terrible, I'm referring to their competency, not their reputation. **

**These Pokémon thieves are always on the lookout for a chance to steal Ash's Pikachu. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on whose side you're on, their attempts are for naught. No matter how foolproof one of their plans is; they show that they're just the fools to prove otherwise.**

"Think, James," Jessie began.

"If dat's possible," Meowth interrupted.

Jessie continued.

"Remember how we used to do before we ran into the Twerps?"

"You mean those kids that travel around with that Pikachu that we're after? Before we met them, we were actually recognized as criminals."

"Exactly. So what does that mean?"

"We need to retire?"

Jessie glared.

"No, James," she growled, "What it means is that we just need to avoid Ash and that Pikachu of his."

**His idea does have some merit, though.**

"Ash and his Pikachu are de only reezin our plans ain't woikin. If we steal Pokémon somewhere else den dey can't get in our way."

**What's this? Team Rocket? Actually coming up with a good idea? One that sounds like it could work? Something must be wrong here. Let me go check the script. I'll be back in a second.**

"But Jessie, how are we going to be sure that they won't show up?"

"Simple, we just go find new territory. Somewhere where no one else has been."

Jessie posed dramatically, pointing her finger out into the distance.

"To seek out new civilizations and Pokémon, to boldly go where no Pokémon thief has gone before."

James jumped to his feet, mimicking Jessie's pose.

"Make it so, Number one."

* * *

-

* * *

"All right, Ash," Misty snarled, "You'd better have a good explanation for this. Where ARE we? We've been wandering around all night!" 

"Misty," Brock interrupted, "it would probably be easier for Ash to answer your question if he could breath."

"Huh? Oh."

Misty let go of Ash's throat and let him drop to the ground.

"Okay Ash, tell me again how we are not lost."

Ash sweat-dropped, nervously.

"Well Misty, Brock is the one who has the map. Doesn't he have some idea what's going on?"

"Actually Ash, I do," Brock replied, "The map was upside-down."

"WHAATT!"

"PIKAAA!"

Brock suddenly realized that his next words could determine his fate.

"Well, I wasn't able to read the words on the map, because of how dark it was, and you know why we were out so late."

Misty glared at Ash, eyes slit dangerously. Ash swallowed nervously, and edged back.

**Wow. The focus of danger is just bouncing back and forth like a Ping-Pong ball.**

"Thanks a lot, Brock," Ash muttered.

He quickly went through the list of possible ways out of his predicament. He decided to try distraction.

"Well, where are we then, Brock?"

Brock pulled out the map and began to make a few calculations.

"Let's see, taking our rate of travel, with our starting position, and direction, taking into account the spots where we got side tracked... We should be right here."

Brock placed his finger on the only spot on the map that was blank.

**Wrong choice, Ash.**

"This is all your fault! ASH!"

Misty pulled out a mallet. Ash started to scramble out of harms way.

**Too late. Oh, Ow, that had to hurt! Ouch! Woah, nice back swing, though. Here it comes, oh! There he goes! Fortunately that tree broke his fall, though who knows what else.**

Ash lay unconscious on the ground. Misty sat down next to Brock and fumed while Pikachu zapped Ash for good measure.

**I told you they'd get lost.**

"What kind of stupid map has a hole in the middle of it?"

"This isn't a hole, Misty. This is part of the map."

"Huh?"

Pikachu finished electrocuting Ash and came over to listen to what Brock was saying.

"It's like the Bermuda Triangle, except it's definitely real. For some reason, out of all the people that have gone into this area, none have come back."

"Huh? What's going on?"

Ash was getting back up. He rubbed his head dizzily. Misty huffed angrily.

"'What's going on?' I'll tell you what's going on! We're lost, in a place separated from civilization, and we'll probably never get back!"

Misty sniffed.

"This is all your fault."

Ash stared at Misty.

"Are- are you... crying?"

Brock knelt down next to Misty.

"C'mon Misty, it probably isn't that bad."

"You're right, Brock," Misty sobbed, "It's probably a lot worse!"

Ash watched Misty uncertainly as tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

"I guess I got us into this mess. Well then, I'm going to get us out of it."

"Pi-KA!"

"How?"

Ash paused for a moment.

"I... haven't quite figured that part out yet."

Pikachu face-faulted.

"Chaaa!"

**You go, Ash. As usual, act first, then think. That way you can have the added fun of kicking yourself in the butt for being such an idiot.

* * *

**

"I don't understand this," Jessie snarled, "All the places on these maps have been discovered already." 

**Speaking of idiots...**

The floor of the public library was completely covered with maps of various sizes and geographic locations. There were even drifts and mounds that rose nearly six inches. Jessie and James sat in the middle desperately looking for the map that they needed.

"Grrr, I've just about had it!"

"Jessie, I was wondering. If there's a place that has a map of it, doesn't that mean it's been discovered already?"

Jessie stared for a moment, thinking about this question. Before she had a chance to answer, though, one of the piles began to shift.

"Meowth. I tink I found it."

"You did? That's wonderful! Let me see."

Jessie grabbed the map that Meowth held.

"See dat blank spot in da middle? Dat's gotta be unexplohde territory."

James stood up.

"We have the plan, we have the ability... Let's go!"

**Ahh, the plot thickens.

* * *

**

**-****

* * *

**

"What are you so worried about anyway, Misty," Ash asked, "We've been lost before."

"Yeah, but before we were just lost in the woods. This is the type of thing my sisters used to tease me about; Booby trapped mansions, people getting stuck in closets and winding up skeletons, getting on rides and not coming off... You don't know what that's like."

**I was wondering why she reacted so badly when Brock told her where they were.**

Ash watched Misty quietly. She had always been so confident, even if she was scared she still had enough nerve to yell at him if he did something stupid.

It was like how he could always depend on Pikachu to get him out of any scrape, or like how he could always depend on Brock to go Gaa-gaa over any girl he saw. Now, Misty hadn't even thrown an annoyed glance his way.

"Don't worry, Misty. I'll get us out of this mess."

**Do I detect a hint of compassion here?**

Ash looked over to Brock, who was pacing around behind them.

"Do you think we're really stuck here, Brock?"

"I'm not sure, Ash. This isn't your normal rumor story, there has been scientifically documented evidence that nobody has ever gone in and come back out. Even radio signals and satellites don't register this area."

Ash sighed.

"Let's keep going and see if we can get out anyway. C'mon, Misty, we gotta move it."

Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's shoulder.

"You coming, Brock?"

Brock looked at Ash and Misty thoughtfully.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a sec. I want to make a few more calculations."

"Okay."

Ash started walking back the way they had come. Misty got up and followed him. Brock watched until they disappeared into the trees.

"Misty is completely out of it, Ash is keeping a level head... What's going on here?"

Brock gathered up the supplies and started to move to catch up with Ash. He turned suddenly and caught the movement of a shadow flitting across the treetops.

"What's that?"

The shadow stopped moving for a moment. It was humanoid, but Brock wasn't able to make out any features.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move, my squinty eyed friend."

Brock froze as he felt something sharp jab into his back. He carefully glanced around him. He made out a few lightly armored men and even a few women similarly dressed. They all carried some sort of short sword or staff. Brock looked up to see the shadowy figure vanish suddenly.

"This is not my day."

* * *

"Are you sure we should be going without Brock?" 

"He'll be all right, Misty."

**Suuuure he will.**

"I was talking about us, Ash. There's something about this forest that gives me the creeps."

"Pi-Ka!"

"I know, that's why I want to get out of here. Pikachu can handle anything that comes up along the way."

Pikachu struck a Superman pose.

"Pika-Chu!"

"That's right, Pikachu. Together we shall triumph!"

"Will you two blockheads quit fooling around."

Ash and Pikachu high-fived each other.

"All right, Misty's back!"

* * *

-

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

"For the fifth time, James, not yet."

"Actually, we should be comin up on it now."

Team Rocket rolled up to a stretch of rocky ground that ran across the edge of the forest. Jessie opened the top of the Gyarados tank and scrutinized the scene in front of them.

"This is it?"

James popped up beside her.

"Looks creepy."

"Maybe, dat's why dey didn't explore it."

James shaded his eyes with a hand and looked into the forest.

"Hey, what's that?"

Jessie looked into the woods. There were two figures walking slowly towards them.

"It's the Twerps!"

"How did they find us!"

"Our plan was foolproof!"

**But not Team Rocket proof.**

Jessie shifted into her no nonsense mode.

"Quick, James. You get out and circle around behind them. I'll put on the camouflage and lay in wait for them here."

"I'll get da 'Pikachu Carry Case' ready."

"But when will we do the motto?"

"We'll do that while we grab Pikachu."

"All right!"

* * *

"All right! We're at the edge!" 

"Pi-KA!"

"I told you that we'd be okay, Misty."

Despite the assurance that he gave, Ash's feeling of impending danger had gotten even worse.

"C'mon, Ash, the sooner we get out of this creepy place, the better."

Misty began to pull on Ash's arm.

"Hurry up."

"I'm coming."

"Surprise!"

"What?"

Ash and Misty turned around to see James pop up behind them.

"Zap him, Pikachu!"

"PIKAAA!"

"Yaaaahaahaaaooow!"

James lay on the ground, crackling with electricity.

"That hurt."

* * *

Jessie watched as James' "surprise" attack failed miserably. 

"I knew he wasn't cut out for this 'bad guy' business."

"Why don't ya tell im to hit da road den?"

"Because he's so pathetic, he'd never last without me keeping an eye on him."

"Looks like he could use a hand now."

Jessie opened the top of the tank and aimed a bazooka of some sort at Pikachu.

"To protect the world from devastation."

* * *

James looked up. 

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

* * *

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

* * *

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

* * *

Jessie pulled the trigger on the Bazooka. 

"Jessie."

The bazooka shot out a huge suction cup at Pikachu. Pikachu turned to dodge, but was caught by the suction cup anyway. Jessie pressed a button and began to reel Pikachu in.

* * *

"Hey! Pikachu!" 

Ash ran to catch Pikachu, he started to grab one of the Pokéballs at his belt, but James had gotten up. He jumped back, throwing a sticky, web-like substance at Ash.

"James."

The web-like substance coated Ash's belt, along with his hand.

"Arrgghh!"

Ash struggled to free his arm. After his efforts showed to be futile, he continued his chase after Pikachu. Suddenly, he was stopped mid-stride, as if slamming headfirst into a wall.

* * *

Jessie finished hauling Pikachu in. 

"Team Rocket, Blast off at the speed off light!"

Pikachu dangled upside-down while glaring angrily at Jessie.

* * *

James ran past Misty to catch up with Jessie. 

"Surrender now or prepare to- ooff!"

James had gotten to the same spot that Ash had, with similar results.

**The motto was getting old anyway.**

James got up and started pounding on the air.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Jessie stared at James. 

"What's he doing, Meowth?"

"Looks like he's stuck."

"Stuck? In what?"

"I dunno."

Jessie tossed Pikachu down in front of Meowth.

"Here, put him in the case. I'll go get James."

Jessie jumped out of the tank and ran over to help James.

"But wait! Jessie! I haven't gotten da case assembled yet!"

Meowth began to frantically search through the pile of equipment in front of him.

"Um, let's see, tab A goes in ta slot B... Or was it de other way around? Ulp-"

"Pika."

Meowth turned around to see Pikachu standing behind him, cheeks sparking from electrical buildup.

"Uh oh."

**See Meowth Run. Run Meowth, Run.

* * *

**

"James, what are you doing! Quit fooling around!"

Jessie made it over to where James was scrabbling at the invisible barrier in front of him.

"Help me, Jessie! I can't get out!"

"Can't get out of what! Here, give me your hand."

As Jessie touched James' hand he stumbled forward, nearly knocking Jessie over.

"Hey! Watch it, you clod!"

James looked at himself.

"Hey, I'm free!"

Music started to build in the background.

"I'm freeee, free as a biiird. Freeeee, free beyond words..."

**No. Not a musical number. Stop him, now.**

"Meoooowth!"

Jessie turned to see what was going on. Meowth was running about as fast as his feet could carry him. Pikachu was following hot on his heels. Meowth barreled straight into Jessie and James, sending them back towards the forest. Pikachu ran up to them. Jessie sweat-dropped.

"Why didn't you put him in the case, Meowth?"

"Dat's what I was tryin ta tell ya."

Whatever else Meowth was planning on saying was cut short as Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt at Team Rocket. Ash got slowly to his feet.

"Pikachu... Ow, my head."

"Pi-Ka, Pika-chu."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Misty? You all right?"

"Ash..."

Misty was next to where Ash had crashed and had her hand pressed flat against the air.

"What is it?"

"Look."

Ash walked over to where Misty was kneeling on the ground. He watched her hand curiously before waving his free hand over hers.

"Hey!"

His hand ran into something hard right above the point where Misty's hand was suspended.

"What's going on?"

Tears welled up in Misty's eyes. Ash backed up, guiltily.

"No! Come on, Misty. Don't start crying again!"

"Don't you get it! We're stuck here!"

Misty pounded futilely on the invisible wall.

With a sinking heart, Ash ran his hand along the air. Ash studied this strange phenomenon. When he concentrated, he could just make out a distortion in the air. It was like staring at the spot right above a fire. Behind him, Team Rocket painfully got to their feet.

"Prepare... for trouble."

"And make it... make it double."

"Me-ouch, dat's right."

**Thump- Thump- Thump- Thump, They keep on going and going and going...**

Jessie and James dusted themselves off then prepared to launch an attack. Ash tugged at his arm. It was still stuck to his waist; he'd get no help from his other Pokémon. He slammed his free hand into the invisible wall and tried to think of what to do. He looked up with a grin. He had an idea.

"Hey, Team Rocket. I give up."

**This is his plan?**

Jessie looked up: A chance for an easy victory?

"What do you mean?"

"You can take Pikachu. Pikachu, you have to wait for thirty seconds before you're allowed to use any of your attacks."

Ash turned back to Jessie.

"You hear that? You have half-a-minute to take Pikachu."

"Do you think he means it, Jessie?"

"I don't know."

"Either way, let's not waist it. Meowth!"

Team Rocket called back their Pokémon, grabbed Pikachu, and rushed towards their tank. Ash smiled as their sprint was brought short by the wall. He finished counting slowly to thirty.

"All right, Pikachu. Now you can zap them."

Pikachu proceeded to do so. Ash sat down next to Misty and continued his efforts to free his hand. He paused for a moment to turn to Misty.

"Quite a shocking turn of events, huh Misty? I bet they get a real charge out of it."

Misty grimaced. Ash frowned; she normally would have hit him by now.

"Sorry, Misty. I must be hanging around Team Rocket too much. My jokes are getting really re-Volt-ing."

Misty seemed to vibrate for a moment. Ash sat completely still as Misty swung a roundhouse to the back of his head.

"We're going to be trapped here for the rest of our lives and you're making jokes! Jerk!"

Misty fumed for a moment.

"Thanks, Ash. I needed that."

"S'all right."

**Ahhhh, the things we do for love.**

Jessie and James got back to their feet. Jessie glared at Ash.

"To protect the world from devastation..."

Ash held up his hand.

"You did that already."

Jessie paused.

"Prepare-"

"You did that one, too."

James chimed in.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout..."

Jessie whacked him with her paper fan before turning back to Ash.

"You tricked us!" She accused.

**No great feat.**

"Now isn't the time, Jessie," Ash said, "We're stuck, and you're stuck, too."

"What are you talking about?"

Ash motioned towards the wall.

"Go look."

Jessie frowned and walked towards the tank.

"Oww!"

Jessie rubbed her nose.

"What's going on here?"

She felt along the wall with her hands.

"Hey, Jessie. That's pretty good," James said, "Can you do 'walking against the wind' or 'climbing a ladder?'"

"Quit fooling around, James! Come take a look at this."

James walked over to Jessie.

"Take a look at what? Oof!"

James walked headfirst into the wall.

**Geez, you'd think people would have learned not to run into the invisible wall by now.**

"Oh, no! Not again!"

James leaned against the wall.

"This isn't fair! What's going on, Jessie?"

"I don't know, James."

"We're stuck here."

Jessie and James turned to see Meowth sitting next to Ash and Misty.

"What?"

"Meowth, how dare you consort with the enemy!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Which is why we're asking for you're help," Ash quipped.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're in sum kinda trap. Youse ken go in but youse can't get out," Meowth explained.

Ash and Misty nodded in agreement.

"So unless we ken come up wit a plan, we ain't leavin."

**With the type of plans these people come up with, this is going to take a while. I'm gonna get a soda.**

James suddenly perked up.

"Hey, where's the guy with the squinty eyes?"

Jessie grinned mischievously.

"Yes, do tell why he isn't with you two?"

Meowth laughed.

"I bet dey wanted a little 'privacy.'"

Jessie made kissy faces while Misty began to turn red.

"Pikachu, zap 'em again."

"Pika-CHUUUUUU!"

"Yaaaahh! Okay! We'll stop! We'll stop!"

"Where is Brock? He should have caught up with us by now, Ash."

"I don't know, he said he'd only be a minute."

"Let's get a plan before we woiry about him. It won't do any good ta know where he is if we don't know how to get out."

"Wait a minute," James said, "I was stuck a little bit ago, but when Jessie grabbed my hand, I was able to get out."

"And when Jessie shot Pikachu with that suction cup he was able to get out," Ash added.

"Dis would lead to de obvious conclusion dat-"

"That anyone I touch can get out!" Jessie said.

James, Meowth, and Ash sweat-dropped. Misty face-faulted.

"No, you bonehead! If that was the reason then YOU would have been able to get out!"

James spoke up.

"I think what's necessary is for someone or something from outside to come part way in, thereby making some sort of hole in the wall."

Ash shook his head.

"That doesn't do us any good, we're all on the inside."

Jessie snapped her fingers.

"The tank is outside of the wall."

"But we can't get to it," Misty lamented.

"But it can come to us."

"Huh?"

In response, Jessie pulled out a box with an antenna and a few switches.

"Of course!" Meowth shouted, "Da remote control!"

**A glimmer of hope.**

Jessie pressed the button. On the other side of the wall, the Gyarados tank rumbled to life. James and Meowth cheered.

"Go, Jessie!"

The tank moved slowly forward. 25 feet... 20 feet... 15 feet... 10 feet... 5 feet...

The tank stopped.

"WHHAAAAATT!"

Jessie hit the controls a few times before turning it over and removing a panel on the back.

"The batteries must be dead."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**The glimmer dies.**

"What type of batteries does it take?" James asked.

"Double A's."

"That's what my Gameboy™ uses, I just put in fresh batteries today."

**A glimmer of hope.**

"That's great James... Where is it?"

James sweat-dropped.

"I left it in the tank."

**The glimmer dies.**

Ash spoke up.

"How about Pikachu?"

"Hold on dere, dis ting runs on 1.5 volts, not 20,000."

"Pikachu can handle it. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

**A glimmer of- Ah, forget it.**

With a bit a rewiring, Pikachu was quickly hooked up to the remote.

"Okay, Pikachu. Don't overdo it. Just keep it steady."

Pikachu nodded in agreement and started the electricity going. The tank began to move.

5 feet...

"Keep going..."

4 feet...

"Okay, keep going..."

3 feet...

"That's right, you can do it..."

2 feet...

"Just a little more..."

1 foot...

"All right! We're gonna make it!"

"Pika!"

ZAP!

The tank stopped, roughly 6 inches from the wall. Smoke slowly rose from the remote control.

"chaaa..."

* * *

-

* * *

Ash and Team Rocket sat around in a circle. Misty was pressed up against the wall, staring at the tank that had stopped less than a foot from her. 

"So... close..."

Ash watched her for a moment before turning back to the discussion at hand.

"Look, we need to work together to get out of this mess, so it would kind of help if you could get this stuff off of my arm."

Ash pulled at his belt, which his arm was still stuck to, for emphasis. James nodded.

"That's no easy task. That stuff is designed to hold some of the strongest Pokémon in place. It's been known to stop bullets."

"You mean I'm stuck like this forever."

"Of course not, we have a spray that'll dissolve the stuff in a minute."

"Where is it?"

"..."

"The tank?"

"Bingo."

"We should go find Brock," Misty said.

"I tink we oughta come up wit anada plan, foist."

"All planning has done is waste time!"

"Why don't we all just close our eyes?" James suggested, "Then we can just walk through, after all what we can't see can't hurt us, right?"

"We already can't see the wall!"

"Misty's right," Ash said, standing up, "Let's go."

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Jessie asked.

"We're gonna find Brock," Ash answered.

"Well, we're staying here!"

"Okay," Misty said, "We'll just leave you here, alone in these creepy woods, with only Arbok, Weezing, Lickitung, and Victreebel to protect you. I'll just go with Ash, who has his Super-powered Pikachu for protection."

"Fine, we don't need you."

James grabbed Ash's leg and started groveling.

"Please don't leave me here all alone! Take me with you! Please! I'll be good! I promise!"

"You traitor!" Jessie screeched, "If we come up with a plan to get out, don't expect us to include you in it!"

**Considering some of the best brainstorms these people have come up with is a light drizzle, that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

* * *

**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Jessie and Meowth sat at the edge of the wall. Jessie watched the tank intently.

"I can't believe the nerve. After all I've done for him."

"Actually, Jessie, you haven't done dat much for im."

"I still can't believe the nerve!"

Meowth was using his claws to unscrew the remote control that Pikachu had fried.

"How is it coming, Meowth?"

"Wit da right tools and a bit a time... I might be able ta get it ta woik..."

"That's great."

"...As a very fashionable paperweight."

Jessie face-faulted.

"That stupid little rodent fried our controls!"

"Not like it woulda helped anyway."

Meowth leaned back to take a short catnap. He suddenly became aware of a group of very mean looking, well-armored men and women who were all carrying some sort of sword or club.

"Ah, Jessie?"

"What is it Meowth?" Jessie snapped without even turning around.

"I tink we got company."

"Get lost James, don't think your groveling will work on me..."

"...And another thing..." she continued turning around.

She suddenly realized that James was not the person she was talking to.

"...You aren't James."

The men and women muttered amongst themselves.

"A Meowth that can speak the human tongue?"

"You think they're the ones the sage told us of?"

"The Translator. And the red-haired looks to be The Assassin."

One of the women held her sword menacingly.

"We would be better off without an assassin, if you asked me."

Finally the apparent leader of the group stepped forward.

"You two will come with us."

"What if we don't wanna?"

"I didn't say you had to want to. You will come."

He held a huge battle-axe in one hand. He swung it, and chopped clear through one of the few trees that were close to the wall.

"Now."

From in the treetops, a shadowy figure watched intently. It tapped something out on a small, black, translucent panel in front of it, and then it, and the panel vanished, unnoticed.

**Kind of creepy, huh?

* * *

**

Something moved around in the trees over Ash's head. He looked up nervously. He heard the snap of a branch, roughly ten feet up.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh-oof!"

"Ow!"

"Are you okay, Misty?"

**You were expecting maybe Tarzan?**

Misty brushed some twigs out of her hair.

"Yeah, I'm okay, something cushioned my fall. I told you I was no good at climbing."

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt, but would you get off my back now?"

"Oh, sorry, James."

Misty got off of James' back.

"Your turn."

"Do I have to?" James whined.

"I can't climb with this stuff on my arm," Ash replied.

"You want us to protect you?" Misty said, crossing her arms, "Then you have to pull your own weight. Right now, you can pull it up that tree."

James jumped up and grabbed the branch. He then hauled himself up it.

"Can you see anything?" Ash called up.

"Yeah."

"What do you see?"

"Leaves."

"He means, can you see anything that looks like a good place to heads towards?"

"No, I need to get up further."

There was the sound of rustling leaves, then the snap of a branch.

"Aaaahhh!"

Misty and Ash dived out of the way. James hit the ground.

"Hey, I let you land on me."

"I'm not as heavy as you."

"That's why I fell."

"What does Misty have to do with you falling?" Ash asked.

"No, I fell because I'm too heavy."

"Great idea Ash, I can't climb, your arm is stuck, and James is too heavy. Now who goes up?"

"Pika!"

Everybody looked at Pikachu.

"I know!" Ash said, "Pikachu can climb the tree!"

**A squirrel? Climb a tree? No way.**

Misty bowed her head in annoyance.

"Why didn't you think of that in the first place?"

**Because we have a whole episode to fill up.**

"Okay Pikachu, go up and tell us what you see."

Pikachu ran up the tree.

"Can you see anything?" Ash asked.

"Pika-pi."

"Keep looking then."

"Pika! Pika-pi, pikachu!"

"What do you see?"

"Pika-pi, pika-pi."

James leaned over to Misty and muttered to her.

"I feel like I'm listening to someone talk on the telephone."

**Me too.**

"Anything else?"

"Pika."

"What did he say?" James asked Ash.

"He says he sees leaves, too."

James sweat-dropped. Misty advanced on Ash, cracking her knuckles.

"Wait a sec, Misty! Pikachu says that he saw a bunch of buildings off that way. We should go check it out, right?"

Misty hesitated between throttling Ash, and finding someone who could help. She finally settled on the more satisfying one; throttling.

* * *

Pikachu listened to the sounds of Ash being pummeled. He decided that going back down might not be the safest idea. Instead, he decided to check out the foliage for possible foodstuffs. There was a rustle in one of the nearby tree branches. 

"Good, he didn't see me."

Pikachu glanced over at the sound. There was a figure that was keeping itself hidden in the leaves. He was wearing gray clothes and was, at the moment, watching Misty pound on Ash.

Pikachu knew from his travels with Ash that this was definitely the Team Rocket type, one of the competent ones apparently: hard eyes, good balance, about sixteen or so with an intent look about him. Pikachu knew exactly what to do.

"Pi-KAAAA!"

Zap! Boom! Crackle.

"$#!"

**I apologize for the implied language.**

Pikachu watched as the figure fell out of the tree and landed on Ash.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, man."

"Duck."

"What du-! Oww!"

Misty brought her mallet down on Ash. The figure, being on top of Ash, received the brunt of the blow. Misty noticed a less-than-usual amount of give and looked down at the figure on top of Ash.

"Huh?"

Pikachu ran down the tree and began harassing the stranger.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I don't know."

Misty nudged the stranger with her foot. He groaned and rolled aside painfully, rubbing his head.

"Uuhgng. Stupid rat."

"Toge-brrriii!"

The stranger looked at the small egg that was now staring out of Misty's bag.

"Nuts. I thought I got rid of that thing."

Misty held Togepi protectively.

"Who are you? And what do you want with my Togepi?"

Ash got up.

"Huzzat?"

He looked blankly at the stranger for a moment.

"Who'er you?"

The stranger closed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well, I suppose there's no other way to get out of this."

He got to his feet and bowed politely.

"I'm terribly sorry about this. None of you were supposed to catch me. I am the Author and Narrator of your story. You may call me Grey."

Ash, Misty, James, and Pikachu stared in shock.

"Toge-brrii!"

**Don't you just love these little twists?

* * *

**

**-****

* * *

**

"So you wrote everything that's happened to us?"

"That's right. This is a fanfic. Everything that's happened to you so far has been influenced by myself. I don't control completely, I merely supply influencing circumstances."

Ash held up his free hand.

"Huh?"

"I tweak, for instance, the idea of climbing a tree? I just supplied the need for climbing it. Ash got the idea to actually get somebody to climb it."

Misty clenched her fist.

"You mean to say that this whole mess is your fault?"

Grey sweat-dropped. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well, I suppose that, in this case, you could, possibly say, for all intents and purposes, that, in a word... yes."

Misty swung a kick at Grey. Grey yelped and a black translucent panel appeared in front of him. He tapped on the panel and disappeared.

James looked around.

"Where did he go?"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

James looked up just in time to see Grey crash-land on top of him.

"Yiee! Oof!"

"Thanks for breaking my fall, again."

"No, I broke your fall last time," Ash said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

**Ought to go for frequent flyer miles.**

Misty looked around.

"Where'd he go?"

She brought her focus on Grey.

"How'd you get there?" She asked.

"The sky is falling," James mumbled.

Grey got off of James and dusted himself off.

"Teleportation," He said, pulling up his screen, "I use it so that I can narrate."

"I thought you said that you were the Author. What are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"This happens in a lot of fanfics, most of them aren't much in terms of plot, but give me a break, this is my first Full Main-Cast fanfic."

"Full Main-Cast?" James asked.

"Ash, Misty, Brock, James, Jessie, Pikachu, Meowth; that's Full Main-Cast."

Misty pondered on this for a moment, then grabbed Grey by his collar and shook him.

"I'll make it so you need a cast if you don't get us out of here!"

Grey tried to pry himself free of her vice-like grip.

"I can't do that! It would completely destroy the quality of the plot! I went through all the proper channels. I didn't start this thing by saying 'poof! You're lost'. I used your own potential for getting lost to start the thing off."

"You have five seconds," Misty growled.

"All right, fine! Have it your way! Ruin the consistency of the storyline. Don't worry about me. Don't worry about the Viewers. I'll just scrap the fanfic, never-mind the long laborious hours I put into this thing."

"Just do it!"

Grey grumbled, but pulled up his black screen and began typing on it.

**Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and James disappeared. A few more keystrokes, and Jessie, Meowth, and Brock have disappeared from the clutches of their captors. Well, Viewers, that's it. This fanfic is over. You might as well go home. Good-bye.

* * *

**

"I'm waiting."

"When are you going to get us out of here?"

"Pika!"

Grey looked around.

"What?"

Misty, James, Ash, and Pikachu were still there.

"What are you doing here? I just sent you back to where you were. Why didn't it work?"

Misty cracked her knuckles.

* * *

**Commercial break!**

**Round shadow appears on the screen.**

"**Who's that Pokémon?"**


	2. Part 2

**Shadow lifts.**

"**It's... a beach ball?"

* * *

**

Ash put his free hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Hold up a second, Misty."

He turned to Grey, who was banging on that black screen of his.

"Why didn't what work?"

"You should be back on whatever trail you were on before you got lost. I just typed in the orders for it. It's like I'm not in control anymore."

Grey paused.

"Hmm, let me check something."

Grey started tapping on his screen again. He looked at an image that came up on the screen. His eyes widened.

"Nooooo! Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!"

"What is it?" James asked.

Grey held his head in his hands.

"Look at this!"

Grey turned the screen so they all could see the picture on it.

At the top of the screen, the title read 'Character Bios,' Grey's picture was underneath. There was a short description:

>>Name: Grey Acumen

>>Gender: Male

>>Age: 15 yrs

>>Height: 5'9"

>>Hair: Gray

>>Eyes: Gray

>>Standard costume: Gray shirt and pants

>>Description: Originally Author and Narrator for current fanfic, accidentally gets caught in fanfic thereby losing Author status, still retains Narrative abilities./

"I'm a character now! I can still be the Narrator, but I'm not the Author anymore."

"What?"

"I don't have any influence over what happens anymore."

"So we're still stuck here?" James asked.

"Yeah, and I'm stuck here, too."

"Tog-e!"

"Aw, shut up."

* * *

-

* * *

Ash tugged at his arm, which was still stuck to his side. Grey began typing a few commands on his screen. 

"What's up, Grey?" Ash asked.

"Well, I can't control anything that happens, but I have the story stored in this thing."

"The story?"

"I have a record of everything that's happened so far, plus I'm updating this thing every hour or so in case I get out of this place."

Without warning, Grey ducked down. He was just fast enough to avoid another one of Misty's swings.

"Why are you being so aggressive?" Grey asked Misty, "Is this your period or something?"

"She's been under a lot of stress today," Ash replied.

Misty glared daggers at both of them.

"You jerk! It figures you'd only think about skipping out on us!"

"Well before I start skipping, I thought I might make a few suggestions; like perhaps heading off towards that clearing that Pikachu saw."

James brightened up.

"Let's go!"

* * *

-

* * *

"I'm hungry," Ash said. 

"Me too," agreed James.

"Pik-a!"

"Shut up," Misty growled.

"You know, I'm also kinda hun-" Grey started.

Misty glared at Grey, who broke off what he was saying and tried to look innocuous.

"How much longer to the town?" James asked.

"I don't know," Grey replied, "Ask Pikachu."

"How much longer, Pikachu?"

"About twenty yards."

"Oh, good."

"Wait a minute, did you say that, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"No, I did."

"Okay then."

Ash turned to continue heading to the town. Grey grabbed him by his collar.

"What?"

Grey jerked his thumb over at Misty and James. Men and women in light armor surrounded them. James had his hands up over his head and his eyes clenched shut. Misty was clutching her pack with Togepi protectively to her.

"You will come with us, Leader."

"Toge-brrii!"

**I always thought it was 'take me to your leader' not the other way around.

* * *

**

**-**

**

* * *

**

"Mfff rll mmpf mff!"

Ash swallowed.

"This is good!"

James, Pikachu, and Misty ate with just as much ferocity. Grey however, ate somewhat less ravenously, but still managed to finish off just as much as everybody else, though.

"So what's with the special treatment?" Grey asked, "A bit ago, you were acting as if you'd skewer us with those oversized butter knives of yours if we so much as blinked."

Jaron, the leader of the group, bowed.

"Your pardon. You are of the utmost importance to us. You may be our only hope."

**Mighty Mouse, The Third Malleteer, an Insecure Transvestite, and 'Pokémon for dummies' are their only hope? **

**Oh, brother.**

"Have you guys seen Brock?" Ash asked.

"The squinty eyed fellow? Who hasn't? Our sword expert, Leto, nearly cut his head off during her tutoring session when he tried to make a pass at her."

"Sounds like Brock, alright," Misty confirmed.

"Here he comes now."

Brock walked in, dressed in the same type of armor as Jaron's group.

"Hey, Ash. You finally got here. What happened to your arm?"

"Long story."

"You can read it if you want to," Grey offered, holding up his screen.

"Who are you?"

"Longer story."

"We also came across these two," Jaron continued.

Jessie and Meowth followed a moment later, similarly attired.

"Jessie, Meowth," James said, "What are you doing here?"

"We're serving refreshments, what does it look like?"

"It looks like you're ready for a battle."

"For once, youse is right. We're apparently part a some prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Ash asked, "What prophecy?"

"The one you guys are in, duh," Grey answered.

"What makes you think that you aren't part of this?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"Because I just came here an hour ago. Prophecies form over a slightly longer amount of time than that."

"That's true," Jaron agreed, "Our prophecy was foretold by a wise scientist, many years ago."

**Shift to story telling mode.**

"As you may have noticed, there is a barrier that surrounds this place. Though it is possible to enter this area, exiting this place is impossible."

"No, really?" Grey commented sarcastically, "It only took these people seven tries before they figured that out."

Misty elbowed him.

"Shut up!"

"Oww."

Jaron continued.

"Around ten years ago, a number of scientists and myself came to explore this area. We didn't find out about the barrier until it was too late. We tried to send a few radio signals for help, but the barrier causes the signal to break up after about forty feet. Though we thought that this was bad, the true horror of this place was yet to be discovered.

We found out from a few people, who had wandered in, that this area is lorded over by some sort of Scientist/Sorcerer. He is the one who controls this barrier. As we went to see him, in the hopes of having him let us out, we noticed that accidents were happening more and more frequently as we got closer to the center of the circle. Equipment broke down, members of our party tripped and got injured. Even our Pokéballs didn't work.

We finally concluded that he not only had created a barrier around this area, but had also managed to control the laws of the universe within it."

"Murphy's Law," Grey breathed, unbelieving.

"I said shut up, Grey," Misty muttered.

"He has the right of it," Jaron pointed out, "We have firmly documented proof that the possible adversity level rises as you reach the center, and the very edge of the barrier."

"Huh?" Ash asked confused.

"Murphy's Law goes as follows: If anything can go wrong, it will," Grey explained.

"That's right, Ash," Brock agreed, "In other words, as we get closer to the center or the edge of the barrier, the more likely it is for bad stuff to happen to us."

"No wonder you guys are part of the prophecy!" Grey exclaimed, "You guys are used to having the worst possible situations pop up!"

"Anyway," Jaron continued. Apparently he wasn't done yet, "A few years ago, a wise scientist in our group told us that there would be a group of eight people that would defeat the Sorcerer. The Leader, The Guide, The Advisor, The Champion, The Technician, The Assassin, The Translator, and the Breacher."

"So, who's who?" Grey asked.

"We believe that Jessie is the Assassin, and are fairly certain that Meowth is the Translator. From what we've seen, we have concluded that Ash is the Leader. We aren't sure, but we think that Ash's Pikachu is the Champion."

"Pika," Pikachu said solemnly.

"What exactly makes you think we'll help you defeat this powerful Sorcerer?" Jessie asked.

"Because if you don't, you'll be stuck here for the rest of your life."

**Gee, The choices are just limitless here.

* * *

**

**-**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Ash asked, holding his sword nervously. It wasn't that easy, considering that he couldn't hold the thing with both hands.

"You think that we're going to just walk up to the guy and say 'hi I'm the one who is here to put an end to your evil schemes, there isn't any point to resisting, even though we can't fight back, so please just give yourself up'?" Grey asked, "At least they're teaching you how to use them."

Grey adjusted his grip on his axe.

"It's quite alright," Jaron assured, "For all that it's just a hobby to her, Leto is an excellent weapon master. She's the one that has taught most of us how to use these weapons, as well as teaching us how to make them. One tends to forget that she is an amazing scientist, but if you value your safety, we suggest you don't."

Leto came into view. She was carrying a sparring staff. Brock began to drool. She was small and fairly cute, but she definitely didn't look the part of a sword master. Grey studied her stance intensely.

"Hello, Chosen ones," She said bowing politely, "My name is Leto. Due to the fact that most technology backfires in this area, we have had to rely on the more basic weapons as safety precautions. If you want to have any chance to defeat the evil scientist, you'll also need to be able to defend yourselves."

Brock walked over to Leto like a zombie.

"Hello, my name's Brock, I'd love to learn everything you can teach me."

Leto grimaced.

"I remember you. You can be my personal assistant for the first lesson."

"That sounds wonderful."

Leto turned to the rest of us.

"The first thing you need to learn is; never let your guard down."

Leto swung her staff around behind Brock, knocking his feet out from under him. He landed on his back hard.

**Brock has really got to learn which girls are safe to hit on.**

Brock got to his feet, and walked back to the group.

"Are you alright, Brock?" Misty asked.

"It must be love," he burbled happily.

"Or disgust," Grey added, "I want to know how she got that good with it just being a 'hobby.'"

"I could have taken a shot like that," Jessie scoffed.

"She wouldn't have used a shot like that on you," Grey replied, "I wasn't referring to the power, I was referring to the grace and fluidity."

Ash stepped up to Leto.

"Okay, Miss Leto, teach me what you know."

Leto looked at him.

"Unless you were more competent, you won't be able to use that thing safely with one hand. Stick with your Pikachu. It's the only Pokémon that we have access to, which gives you a big advantage."

"What about me?" Misty asked.

"Just use your mallet," Ash said, "It's the best thing you've got going for you."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's the one thing that you use really well..."

Misty pulled out said mallet and bashed Ash into the ground. Leto sweat-dropped.

"He does have a point, you seem quite effective with that mallet."

"Tell me about it," Ash muttered.

Misty stomped on Ash a bit for good measure.

"You may want to get one that you can use anytime, instead of just when you get mad."

"Jessie, do I have to wear this armor, it's heavy," James whined.

"Of course you do! What exactly do you think is going to keep us from getting sliced to ribbons while training!"

Jessie was in just about as much armor as could fit on her. It almost looked like she was wearing more than one layer in some places.

"Hey you! The one that's big with metal, can you move in that?"

Jessie waddle/stomped over to Leto.

"Of course I can move in this!"

Leto raised an eyebrow.

"Lesson number two."

Leto placed the tip of her staff on the front of Jessie's armor and pushed lightly. Jessie creaked, rotated her arms rapidly, and fell backward. She struggled, but was unable to get back to her feet.

"Never weigh yourself down too much," Leto continued, "Being able to absorb the blow is only about 10 as effective as avoiding the blow completely."

Leto pointed at James.

"Come here."

James shook his head.

"You'll hit me."

"At least you won't feel left out."

James stood in front of Leto. He held his sword uncertainly. Leto stared at him sympathetically.

"Lesson number three."

Leto smacked James sword with her staff. It went flying out of his hands.

"If you don't have confidence in your weapon, you don't have a weapon. You have to hold your weapon like it's a part of you, otherwise it becomes useless."

She pointed at Grey.

"Let's see if you've learned anything."

Grey stepped up warily.

"Pretend there's an invisible enemy in front of you. Kill him."

Grey began to swing his axe at the imagined opponent. Without warning, Leto lashed out with her sword. Grey ducked under the blow, then countered with his axe. Leto parried the blow and called a halt.

"Lesson one, two, and three, very good."

Leto turned back to Ash and Co.

"In this place, you need to be able to react to an unexpected problem, avoid the problem until you can attack, and be strong enough for your attack to be effective."

* * *

-

* * *

And so for the next few hours Brock, Jessie, and James were put through the most intense hours of their lives. Ash and Misty, due to the fact that they were already proficient with their choice weapons, were exempt for the moment. 

"Where'd you learn how to use that, Grey?" Misty asked.

"I had a battle axe that I practiced with before I started writing this thing. I got pretty good, and the axe is a very versatile weapon, provided you don't limit yourself."

"You know, it kind of feels weird talking to the Author of your own story," Ash commented, "It's like getting a chance to talk to God."

Grey brushed back his hair haughtily.

**We all know what pride goeth before...**

Misty hit Grey with the mallet that Jaron had supplied.

"Yeah right, the God of Idiocy maybe. Besides, you aren't the Author anymore. You're just the Narrator."

**That's right, the fall.**

Grey got back up almost immediately. He seemed to be getting used to Misty attacking him.

"You've got good form, Misty, but watch your follow through. If I had dodged, you would have spun yourself dizzy with that Turbo-mallet of yours."

"Ahhh! Help! I'm dying!"

Grey, Ash, and Misty turned to see what happened. James was lying on the ground in apparent agony. Jessie and Meowth looked disgusted. Brock stared in shock.

"What happened, James?" Ash asked, worried.

James was curled up in a tight fetal position around his right hand.

"I'm going to die! My hand has been chopped through! I can feel my life blood draining away!"

James stared up into the sky as Grey immediately grabbed James's arm to try to stop the bleeding.

"I'm not going to make it! Everything's getting faint. I can't see. Say good-bye to Jessie and Meowth for me."

"Um, James," Grey interrupted.

"What is it?"

"It's only a small nick on your pinky finger."

James opened his eyes.

"I'm not going to die?"

"With a few years in intense therapy, you may even be able to walk again."

"You wimp!" Misty shouted.

* * *

-

* * *

"Y'know," Grey said, "I haven't really noticed any major problems occurring recently. I thought you said that the adversity level was higher than normal." 

Leto lowered her weapon.

"That's true, this is the longest we've ever gone without something bad happening."

There was an ominous rumble of thunder in the distance.

**Don't jinx a good thing.

* * *

**

**-

* * *

**

"You just had to say something, didn't you?"

"I said I'm sorry! It's not like you can even prove that it's my fault!"

Leto and Grey were stranded in a large tree. Ash, Misty, James, Jessie, Meowth, Jaron, and everybody else were stranded in other trees. At the moment, it was raining heavily and the ground was flooded to about 7 feet deep.

"I'm freezing," James chattered.

The trees kept off most of the rain, but the water chilled the air to a frigid 10° Celsius.

"Meowth. I hate wada, especially wet wada."

**New and improved, Instant Water, just add water. I don't really think it will catch on, though.**

"Quit complaining," Misty muttered halfheartedly.

"How did this place flood so high?" Brock asked, "We aren't in that deep of a valley."

"It's because of the force field, it won't let anything out, unless it's in a gaseous state. We have to wait until it evaporates."

Togepi walked back and forth on an outstretched branch.

"Pika!"

Pikachu rushed over to try to grab Togepi before it did something stupid. The branch bent dangerously under Pikachu and Togepi's weight. The branch was wet from the rain and before Pikachu could grab Togepi he slipped and fell into the water.

"Pikachu!"

With Pikachu's weight suddenly released from the branch, the branch snapped up, sending Togepi flying up into the upper branches.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

He dove in after Pikachu.

"No, Ash!" Brock shouted.

Ash swam over and grabbed Pikachu before he could be swept away by the current. Ash, however, forgot to take into account the fact that he could only use one arm, which was now occupied by Pikachu, and he was not good enough to swim without his arms in that kind of water.

"Glub-"

"ASH!" Misty shouted.

Misty dove in without hesitation.

"Jaron!" Leto shouted, "Three of the Chosen Ones just went down!"

"Not now! No!"

"I'm on it, Leto," Grey assured.

Grey pulled up his black screen and typed in a few commands, then disappeared.

"Where did he-?" Leto stared.

Grey reappeared in one of the other trees along where Ash went down. Misty was out of site as well. Grey teleported a few more times looking for a sign of life.

"Come on, where are you? Come on."

Grey teleported down to a log that was being swept by and plunged his hand into the water. A moment later he pulled Misty up by her wrist, who had hold of Ash. Grey teleported back to a tree, taking Misty, Ash, and Pikachu with him.

"You okay?"

Misty coughed up some water and clung to the tree branch. Ash lay unconscious across one of the branches.

"Ash..."

Grey put a hand near Ash's face.

"He's still breathing. He should be alright."

"Once he gets better... I'm going to kill him."

Grey smiled knowingly.

"Are you guys okay?" Brock shouted.

**Of course they're okay, haven't you ever tried to drown yourself for kicks?**

"Considering the options? Yeah."

* * *

-

* * *

"I don't think it would be wise to wait any longer," Brock said. 

The water had just finished evaporating letting everybody come out of the trees.

"Yeah, I'd rather take my chances with the sorcerer than face anything else that could happen," Misty said.

"Hey guys," James asked, "Have you seen Jessie and Meowth? I haven't seen them since the flood."

"The Translator, and the Assassin?" Jaron asked, "Where are they?"

Grey crossed his arms.

"They left on some sort of raft before teh water level finished going down."

"But they're essential to the fulfillment of the prophecy!" Leto gasped.

"Then we better go after them," Ash said.

"But-" Leto began.

"We need to get to this sorcerer guy before Jessie and Meowth do. They're always looking for a chance to gain power."

"It's true," James agreed, "Jessie's always looking out for number one, and Meowth is always ready to follow."

Misty, Ash, Brock, and James got ready to leave. Leto grabbed Grey by his collar and shook him.

"If you saw them leave, then why didn't you go after them?"

"Because I was busy looking after three 'chosen ones' that nearly drowned," Grey stated bluntly.

Leto let go of Grey.

"Sorry."

"No problem," Grey assured, "With luck, we'll have you guys free in no time."

"With luck?" Leto grimaced.

"What can possibly go wrong?"

* * *

-

* * *

"It's been nearly three days of wandering, we are almost certain that we've been going in circles. My only reassurance is that, from the tracks we have seen, Jessie and Meowth seem to be having the same problem," Grey sighed. 

**What can possibly go wrong? What can't?**

"We had better find that sorcerer soon," Brock said, "Otherwise we're going to run out of food."

"Do you know where we are?" James asked.

Brock studied the map, mystified.

"We've been going in circles around the very spot where the sorcerer is supposed to be."

"There may be some kind of aversion field," Grey suggested, "Even my teleportation doesn't seem to be working properly."

"How are we supposed to get to the guy if there's a field that makes us not want to find him?" Misty grumbled.

"I have no idea, Misty," Grey replied, "I hadn't even thought of this as a possibility when I started writing this thing."

"Which way is the middle of the sorcerer's place supposed to be?" James asked.

Brock pointed.

"That way."

Grey started to walk in that direction. After about ten feet he suddenly swerved to the side.

"Hey!"

James nodded. He pulled a rope out of his backpack, and then threw it straight where Grey had tried to go. The rope caught on one of the tree branches. James started pulling himself along the rope.

As James passed Grey, he seemed to slow down as if he were pulling himself upstream.

"What's going on?" Misty asked.

James finished pulling himself across.

"If it's an aversion field, that means that it will try to keep James from wanting to go in that direction. But he's just pulling himself across the rope, he only happens to be going in that direction. It's sort of like the outer force field."

Grey stared in awe.

"James, you're a frikin genius."

James lowered his head, embarrassed.

"I'm just good at figuring out how things work," he mumbled.

Grey tried to follow James, but still was unable to go in the proper direction. He grabbed the rope and started hauling himself along it.

"Hey, what about us?" Misty asked.

"Me and James will pull you over one at a time. Have Ash go last, we can just tie the rope to him and he can carry Pikachu and Togepi."

Misty went first, followed by Brock. They threw the rope over to Ash, and with a little help from Pikachu, he tied it around his arm.

Grey and Brock pulled on the rope dragging Ash forward. Pikachu and Togepi rode on his back. When Ash was about halfway across, the rope snapped. Ash fell forward and managed to grab the rope, but in the process, Togepi was bounced off.

"Togepi!" Misty shouted.

Togepi made to go back towards Ash, but the field kept making it swerve to the side. Grey and Brock finished pulling Pikachu and Ash in.

"Togepi, come here!"

Togepi found itself swerving away from its destination. Tears welled up in Togepi's eyes. It waved its arms back and forth.

"Toge-toge-toge- brrrriiii!"

Togepi walked over to Misty.

"Huh?" Grey said, "What happened?"

He walked back to where Togepi had been, and then walked back without any problem.

"How the heck did ...?" He muttered.

* * *

"Quit swerving you stupid cat!" 

"I'm tryin, Jessie, besides youse is swoivin too."

"Don't give me that! The map says that the guy is that way! You keep on going around the place!"

"I can't help it! It's like dere's sumpin controlin me."

Jessie snarled and picked up Meowth. She then kicked him in the proper direction and proceeded to follow. Meowth got to his feet.

"Dat's funny, I don't feel like swoivin anymore."

"That's what a good kick to the butt does for a person!"

* * *

-

* * *

"'What could possibly go wrong' he says!" Misty yelled, "If we get out of this alive, I'm going to carve that on your tombstone!" 

She hurdled a log that was lying on the ground.

"How was I supposed to know that there were Pokémon on the inside of the aversion field?" Grey replied, "Besides Ash is the one that pissed them off!"

"Don't blame me, I was trying to get James out of there!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Now isn't the best time to talk, those Rhyhorn are mad!"

Roughly five to ten Rhyhorn were stampeding behind them.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, "Use your thunderbolt!"

"That isn't going to work, Ash!" Misty shouted, "Electric attacks aren't that effective against Rock Pokémon, and they're using Rage!"

"What's strong against Rock Pokémon?"

"Water, for one thing, but we can't get to our Pokéballs!"

"Anything else?"

"Grass attacks," Misty suggested.

"Oh, that's great!" Grey shouted, "What's the stupid rat gonna do, hit them with a tree?"

Pikachu aimed an intense thunderbolt at the base of a tree. The tree toppled over, and slammed behind them on top of the Rhyhorn.

**Apparently so.**

**

* * *

**

"Well, what does it say, Meowth?"

"He says dat da sorcerer lives in a big castle wit a ferocious fire breathin beast guadin the front door."

"Which way?"

"Rattata, rat rata rattata."

"Dat way."

Jessie began to start in the indicated direction. She paused for a moment.

"How ferocious did you say the beast was?"

"Rattata."

"It's killed tousands."

Jessie sweated.

"In that case, let's go this way," Jessie said, pointing in the other direction.

Jessie took off and Meowth followed.

* * *

-

* * *

"This is the Sorcerer's castle? The one that is despicable and vile? The most powerful Scientist and Magic user ever to exist?" 

"That's what is says on the sign, Misty," Ash said.

"It does look kind of small," Grey commented.

Small only barely described it. It was a hut. It had a roof made out of straw and a Growlithe chained outside.

"That is strange," Brock noted, "You'd think that somebody this powerful, and this cruel, would also be a little flashy."

"Well, let's see if he's home," James suggested.

He went up to the door and made to knock. Misty grabbed him.

"Are you nuts!" She hissed, "Evil sorcerer, Magic powers, Life or death!"

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever opens that door could be turned into a skeleton or something!"

James gulped.

"So who opens the door?" Ash asked.

"Grey does," Misty answered.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I may be brave, but I'm not stupid!"

"You aren't part of the prophecy, so you're most likely to be expendable, plus with your teleportation you can move to safety faster than any of us could."

"Hold on!"

"Plus, you have a better chance of surviving whatever is over there than you do of surviving me."

Grey thought about this factor.

"I believe I see your point, Misty."

"I thought you would."

Grey walked over to the door. He tapped the handle of the door carefully. Once he made sure that it was safe, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it quickly. As the door opened, he disappeared.

"Hey!" Brock shouted.

"Sorry," Grey said, getting off of Brock.

"How come you don't land on her?" James asked, pointing at Misty.

"Because if I did, she'd kill me."

**Does anybody remember the door?**

"The door," Ash said.

Everybody started towards the door. James stopped and patted the Growlithe, who barked happily in reply.

"James! Quit fooling around and get over here!" Misty hissed.

"But-"

"That's what I'm going to kick if you don't get over here!"

James looked at the dog forlornly. The feeling seemed mutual. James started to get up. The Growlithe howled.

The earth shook under everybody's feet.

"What is this?" Misty shouted, "An earthquake?"

The earth shook again.

"Actually," Brock said nervously, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was..."

A huge Arcanine rose over the horizon, it was at least fifty feet tall.

"Footsteps!" Brock finished.

**Don't you just hate it when this happens?**

"What do we do?" James moaned.

"Fight?" Ash offered.

"In cases such as these, discretion is the better part of valor," Grey said.

"Huh?"

"RUN!"

"Run where?"

**Where else?**

Everybody headed towards the small hut.

"Um, guys," Brock said, "Does anybody here actually believe that this little shack is going to protect us?"

"Ah-heh-heh. Ha, oh boy."

"Well why are we staying here then!" Misty asked.

"Because the door's closed," James answered.

"So what?"

"It's locked."

"Grey, why don't you teleport out of here and let us out?" Misty inquired sweetly.

"Because I would stand a better chance against you than that Arcanine," Grey replied, just as sweetly.

"Go do it."

"Not on your life."

"How about yours?"

"Moot point now," James interrupted.

"Whaddya mean," Grey asked.

"We've set off the trap doors in the floor."

"What trap doors?"

Grey, Misty, Ash, and Brock felt the floor drop out from beneath them.

**Ask a silly question...

* * *

**

"Aaaahhh! Meowth, you said that that rat told you the monster was this way!"

"I tot dat was what he meant, Jessie. I didn't translate exactly. What he said was 'the monster normally attacks over there.' He must commute or sumptin."

Jessie looked around for places to hide.

"Quick, Meowth. In that hut!"

"But what about da dog."

The Growlithe was still howling.

"There's a much bigger dog to worry about right behind us!"

"Oh yeah! Yipe!"

Jessie grabbed the doorknob.

"Oh, no! It's locked!"

Jessie began to fiddle with the lock.

"Jessie?" Meowth squeaked.

"Shh, I'm concentrating."

"ROWLF!"

"Aaaahhh!"

Sluuuurp- Chomp!

* * *

-

* * *

"Is everybody okay?" Ash asked, pushing himself back to his feet. 

"I'm alright," Brock said.

"Togepi?" Misty called.

"Brii!"

"Pika pika-pi."

"Check," Grey said.

"Actually, that was kind of fun," James said.

"You think that sliding down, what felt like a mile long slide, at was seemed like terminal velocity, was fun!" Grey asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Me too. Woo-hoo!"

"This isn't a game you two!" Misty shouted.

She hefted her Turbo-mallet menacingly.

"Yeah, I know," Grey said, "So, Brock, where are we?"

"That's easy, underground."

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"Does anybody have a flashlight?" James asked, "I can't see."

It was fairly dark; the only thing that could really be seen were shadows. Grey pulled up his black screen.

"What's that for?" Misty asked.

"It gives off its own light source."

The screen turned on and lit up the surrounding area for a few feet.

"I don't think I wanted to see that," James whimpered.

The light showed bones littered about the walls, various torture devices could be seen as well. One of the skeletons that was manacled to the wall looked up at them.

"Put out that light!"

Grey turned off his screen quickly.

"Thank you," the skeleton said.

"Why did you do that?" Ash asked.

"You wanna argue with a talking skeleton?"

"This place is freaky," Brock muttered.

"No kidding," Grey agreed.

"How do we get out of here?" Ash asked.

"Go straight that way, third door on your right, unless you're looking for the bathroom," the skeleton answered, "That's the second door on the left."

"Thanks," James said, gratefully.

"Forget about it."

"Weird," Grey muttered.

"Toge!"

"Shaddup."

**Dem bones, Dem bones, Dem dry-i-yi bones.**

Ash and everybody else followed the skeleton's directions. James started to swerve to the side.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"To the bathroom."

"Be careful, you don't know what could happen in a place like this."

James went in cautiously. They waited a few moments.

SPLOOOOOOOOZZZZHHH!

"Yaaaayaaayaaayaaayaah!"

Grey, Ash, and Brock rushed inside to check on James. There was no sign of him. Grey stared at the toilet.

"My god, he's been flushed down."

"No way," Ash breathed.

"What a cruel way to go," Brock mourned.

"Farewell, James," Ash said, "We will always remember you in passing."

"I'm up here."

They looked up at the ceiling. It was pretty high up for a bathroom. James was clinging to a light panel.

"What are you doing up there?" Ash asked.

"I'm stuck."

"I'll get you down," Grey said, "Just hold on."

Grey typed out a command on his screen and appeared next to James. He grabbed James and teleported again.

"Where are we?" James asked.

Grey and James were in a completely different room.

"You remember that adversity factor that Jaron and Leto told us about?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd say it's working, I have no clue where we are."

* * *

"Where did he go?" Ash asked. 

"I don't know," Brock replied, "Hey Misty! Misty?"

Brock went out into the hallway and looked for Misty. She was gone. Brock went back into the bathroom.

"Hey Ash, Misty is gone too. Ash? Ash!"

Now Ash was missing.

"Oh, shoot."

* * *

"So what exactly happened that you jumped all the way to the ceiling?" 

"I saw an alligator come out so I flushed the toilet, then jumped away."

Grey looked around for some sort of landmark so he could orient himself.

"You jumped straight up that far?"

"I was scared," James said.

Grey turned around. James's voice had sounded like it was about twenty feet away.

"Yo, James. Stay with me so you don't get..."

Grey ran to where he had heard James voice. James was nowhere to be found.

"...Lost."

* * *

"Let go of us you filthy mutt!" 

"Ahh, Jessie, given our current position, I don't tink dat would be too good of an idea."

Jessie and Meowth dangled from the large mouth of the Mega-Arcanine. They were at least fifty feet above the ground. The Arcanine walked over to a clearing in the woods and began digging an enormous hole in the ground.

"Jessie! You don't tink he's gonna, ulp, bury us?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

**Oh, he wouldn't, would he?**

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

* * *

>>Voice sensitivity activated. 

"Okay computer," Grey said, "Start mapping the surrounding area, work on figuring out why my teleportation wasn't working, and see if you can put a trace on the adversity field to see if we can find this scientist."

>>Unable to map surrounding area, no problem found with teleportation mechanism, adversity field suggests likelihood of finding scientist in this direction.

An arrow showed up on the screen. At first it pointed strait ahead, but when Grey started to walk in that direction, the arrow began to spin randomly.

"What's going on?"

>>Error in external sensory devices. Constant reading is unobtainable.

The last thing Grey wanted to do was get lost, not that he wasn't already, but he didn't want to get even more lost.

"What about the tracking devices?"

>>Tracking devices on Jessie, James, Meowth, Ash, Brock, and Misty are malfunctioning. No fix can be put on locations. Information is still being transmitted.

"Any suggestions?"

>>Negative.

Grey sighed and sat down, cross-legged.

"Guess all I can do is watch, now."

* * *

"Where did everybody go?" Misty asked herself quietly. 

She clutched Togepi closer to her. She still had her Turbo-mallet, which gave her some sense of security, but what she really would have liked was access to some of her other Pokémon.

"I'd even settle for Psyduck," she sighed.

**She must really be desperate.**

"I turn back to keep an eye on that third door, and poof, everybody disappears. Now I don't even know where I am."

Speaking of which, Misty could swear that this was the third time she had gone by that same mirror.

"I'm sure that I've only gone straight. What's going on?"

Misty put down Togepi, then thought better of it and put down her Turbo-mallet instead. She continued in the direction she had been going, and sure enough, she found the mallet in the exact place she had left it.

"Nooo! I'm going in circles! Now what do I do!"

Misty began to tremble. She glanced over at the mirror. Her reflection seemed to stare back mockingly at her. She clenched her fist and grabbed her Turbo-mallet off the ground. The mirror followed suit, but grinned even wider.

"Why...you..."

Misty slammed her mallet into the mirror. The mirror did likewise striking the same spot. Instead of breaking, the mirror sent back a reverberation that numbed her arm.

"Oww!"

The mirror almost seemed to be taunting her. She tightened her grip on her Turbo-mallet and slammed it into the mirror repeatedly. None of her attacks got through. The mirror's smug demeanor got worse.

"Aaarghh!"

Misty pulled out her personal Mallet. The mirror followed her motion, but no mallet appeared. She slammed her Mallet against the mirror. It shuddered, and shattered.

**That's seven years bad luck.**

Misty drew a shuddering breath. Where the mirror had been, a passageway was now revealed. Misty watched it for a moment, then went in.

* * *

"Was that passageway there before?" 

>>Subsonic reverberations and stability factors suggest that no passageway was present until the mirror had broken.

"Hmm..." Grey mused, "How are Jessie and Meowth doing?"

>>They are currently separated.

"Tune into the signal on Meowth."

* * *

"Diglett dig, diglett dig, diglett dig." 

"Meowth. Youse guys wouldn't mind diggen me outta here, would ya?"

Meowth was trapped in a small spot underground. Luck have it, a Diglett happened to come across him.

"Diglett!"

* * *

"What are they saying, computer?" 

>>Please install translation program.

"What would the Digletts want with a translation program?"

>>The translation program needs to be installed to interpret Pokémon speech.

"Didn't I install that before we started?"

>>Negative.

"Nuts."

* * *

"You want sumpin in return?" 

"Dig."

"But I don't have nutin ta give ya."

"Diglett."

The Diglett started to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!"

Meowth thought frantically.

"What is it ya want?"

"Diglett."

"A shrubbery? Whacha gonna do wit a shrubbery?"

"Dig."

"Com' on. Help me out here! Isn't dere sumptin else I could do?"

"Diglett."

"The Diglett dug a tunnel through the ground, leading up towards the surface. Finally, Meowth reached the top. He came out a hole in the ground next to a fairly large tree.

"Diglett, Diglett, Dig, Diglett."

"You want me ta knock down da tree..."

The Diglett disappeared under the ground and came back with a fish. He gave the fish to Meowth.

"Diglett."

"Wit a herring!"

**Insert creepy background noise here.**

"How am I supposed to knock down da tree wit dis?" Meowth said, pointing at the fish.

"Diglett dig."

"I'm telling ya, it can't be done!"

Meowth threw the fish into the woods disgustedly.

"Rrrr-RhRhRhR!"

"What was dat!"

A Nidoking came charging into view. On its face was the fish that Meowth had thrown. The Nidoking charged at Meowth.

"Yiee!"

Meowth dodged out of the way. The Nidoking barreled past, slamming headfirst into the tree. Nidoking knocked himself out. The tree creaked, then toppled over, revealing a large hole leading deep down into the ground. Meowth stared with his jaw hanging open.

"Um, like I said, it's a snap."

* * *

"Meowth seems to be okay. How about Jessie?" 

>>Processing.

* * *

"Ohh, that stupid mutt! How dare he bury me!" 

Jessie walked through a dark corridor.

"Hmph! Lucky I fell into this tunnel, otherwise I'd give that dog an earful!"

She checked back the way she had come, just in case Meowth had managed to follow her.

"Now how do I get out of here?" She grumbled.

Clang!

"Yowch!" Jessie shouted, rubbing her head.

She looked up at some sort of hatch in the ceiling, like on a submarine. There was a sign next to it, but it was too dark to read easily.

"This must be a way out!"

Jessie grabbed the wheel-like handle on the hatch and began turning it.

"Geeze, this thing is hard to turn," Jessie groaned.

Red lights suddenly started flashing wildly.

"What's that? I didn't do it! I've been framed!"

In the flashing lights Jessie was able to make out the wording on the sign.

"Water... Hatch? What's that supposed to mean?"

**Danger, Will Robinson, Danger.**

Jessie was thrown to the ground as the hatch burst open, gushing water.

"Yaaaahhh!"

Jessie was carried off in the torrent of water.

* * *

Grey winced. 

"Can you follow her?"

>>Affirmative, however turbulence would make the picture nearly indecipherable.

Grey sighed.

"Are there any readings on anybody's location?"

>>Yes.

"There is?"

**Hope sprang into Grey's eyes.**

>>You are currently standing in a room roughly 20 meters in length.

**Hope beat its head against the wall repeatedly.**

"Computer..." Grey gritted, "I mean anybody else's location."

>>Negative.

"Then show me how Ash is doing."

* * *

"Blast him Pikachu!" 

"Pi-KAAA!"

ZAP!

Ash shot through the hole in the crowd of Zombies. One of them nearly latched on to his arm, which was still covered with that sticky white stuff.

Ash shrugged the Zombie off as Pikachu zapped it. He ran down the hall and around a corner.

"How many of these things are there?" Ash puffed.

"Pika."

"They aren't that fast, but there are a lot of them."

"Pi-Ka."

Ash poked his head around the corner.

"uuuhngh."

"Ahh!"

Ash scrambled back.

"PIKA!"

ZAP!

"Come on, Pikachu. Let's get out of here!"

Ash picked up Pikachu and started running.

"Pika pika pikapi, pikachu!"

Ash looked where Pikachu was pointing.

"A door!"

Ash ran inside and slammed the door behind him. The room was completely dark.

"I've been expecting you, Leader."

"Who's there?"

"I believe you know me as the Sorcerer."

"-- - - - - --- - "

* * *

"Computer, what's going on?" 

>>Ash's signal has disappeared.

"This is not good."

* * *

"Where did everybody go?" James asked. 

Nobody answered.

"This is way too scary. I wanna go home."

James looked around. He noticed a strange looking door.

"Maybe that's the kitchen."

He pushed open the door and went in.

"Where's the light switch?"

James felt along the wall. His hand caught on a switch.

Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop.

>>Welcome, you have turned on the Temporal Distortion Computer. Press any key to continue...

"Alright, a video game. I could use something like that to calm my nerves."

James went up to the control panel and looked at it.

"Any key... any key... enter.. ctrl... alt... where's the Any key..?"

He finally shrugged an tapped on the space bar.

>>Radius of influence: 10 Kilometers

>>Adversity factor: 87

>>Reality distortion: 40

>>Field status:

>>Main Block: Green, Aversion: Red, Sub Block: Blue

>>Enter password:

"Password? Ummm."

James punched a few keys.

"Gi...O...Va...Ni?"

>>Password accepted. Welcome Paravachi.

"Paravachi? Where have I heard that name? Oh, well. Now let's get down to the games."

James typed in a few commands.

"Let's put the Radius up, and Adversity down to 20, and I want to be Blue. But put the Distortion up so there's a bit of a challenge."

* * *

"Okay computer, since we can't tune in on Ash's signal, then see if you can find Brock. 

>>Searching...

"Huh?"

>>Brock is currently 10 meters behind you.

"You know where Brock is? Lets go!"

Grey started to get up. The ground shook suddenly.

"Woah! Computer, what's going on?"

>>The adversity field has decreased, however, the radius of the enclosed area has increased. The level of Reality Distortion has increased as well.

"You mean the field's changing?"

>>Affirmative.

The scenery began to change colors rapidly. Strange plants began to grow from nowhere, bloom, then fade away, and various objects began to melt and harden. Odd, disturbing noises filled the room while objects started floating moving of their own volition.

"Get us out of here!"

>>Processing...

* * *

"Woah! This video game is nuts!" 

"Get away from there!"

"What?"

James turned around as the wall behind him disappeared to see Ash, Pikachu, and a dark looking man standing next to them.

"I said, get away from that computer, you idiot!"

James cringed away from the computer. The man quickly ran over to the computer and re-adjusted the settings back to where they were.

"Who are you?"

"He's the sorcerer that we were sent for," Ash answered.

"That's right, but I have the upper hand now. I guess the prophecy was wrong."

"Not quite."

Ash turned around.

"Misty?"

There was the shatter of glass and Misty walked out of the mirror.

"What? How did you get out of my Mobius hallway?"

The air rippled as Brock and Grey popped into view.

"Brock? Grey?"

Grey turned to look at Brock.

"How'd you get here?"

>>You said 'teleport us'

"Oh."

"Don't forget Me-owth!"

Everybody looked up. Meowth dropped through a hole in the ceiling.

"Ha-ha, taught youse could staht da pahty witout me, huh?"

The sorcerer began to splutter.

"How did you escape from my Mega-Arcanine?"

**I'd say that this is going to be one sorry Sorcerer.**

"Who da ya tink youse is?"

The Sorcerer saw this as a chance to regain his composure, as well as his daunting presence.

"I am Paravachi! The Lord of Chaos and soon to be the Herald of Destruction for the entire world!"

Meowth seemed to go pale.

"No way, youse can't be!"

"Who is he?" Misty asked.

James started shaking as well.

"He's the most evil and insane person that this world has ever seen. He's been responsible for thousands of lost lives. He's completely heartless."

**Why can't we have some average badguys in these fanfics?**

"And he's our Boss's father."

The Sorcerer grinned evilly.

**What did you expect? A silly smirk?**

"So, my son has continued my legacy. Since you know who I am, why don't you join me?"

"Don't do it," Ash shouted.

"Yeah!" Misty agreed.

James shook his head.

"The Boss doesn't want to destroy anything, he just wants to control everything. Sure he's greedy and power hungry, but he's not insane."

Paravachi frowned.

"My son is as foolish as his mother was. I will destroy him for his weakness once I finish with you."

"Threaten da Boss, huh? I don't tink so!"

"I threaten who I choose! But right now, it's time for me to destroy you!"

He started pressing various buttons on his computer. The floor began to shake, large pieces of it dropped out from underfoot, revealing an empty void below.

"Pikachu, Take him out!"

"PIKA!"

Paravachi pressed one of the buttons on his computers. Pikachu's electric attack slammed into an invisible barrier in front of him.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Misty ran in with her Turbo-Mallet, James and Brock pulled out their swords and followed. Misty miscalculated where the barrier was and slammed into it hard. Brock and James skidded to a halt and swung at the barrier.

"Aghh!"

Both Brock and James were the recipients of a shockwave that sent them flying back.

"Guys!" Grey shouted, "The floor!"

The entire back end of the floor had dropped away. The floor to either side was gone as well.

Estimated 30 seconds before floor has dropped away entirely.

"That's right! You might as well say your prayers!"

"Pikachu, use your Thund-"

The section of floor that Ash was standing on dropped away. Time seemed to stand still.

"Ash!" Misty shouted.

"Pika-pi!"

Misty dropped to her knees, letting her bag slide from a nerveless shoulder. Grey watched as his fanfic went completely wrong.

"No."

Grey walked over to the edge of the shrinking floor, and stepped off.

"What's da kid doin?" Meowth yelped.

* * *

Togepi slowly crawled out of the bag. It stared at the computer, with all it's flashing lights and blinking patterns. Togepi waved its arms in time to the patterns. 

"Toge-Toge-Toge-Briiii!"

Caution: Adversity level dropping, Sub Block status is Yellow, Reality distortion is dropping.

"What? What's going on? NO!"

Paravachi slammed his hand against the console in frustration.

"Huh?"

Paravachi had accidentally pressed one of the buttons that controlled the floor. Pieces of the floor began to rise back up to form a path to the main door.

"Piki ka pi!"

"Ash!"

Ash was on one of the pieces that came back up.

"Pikachu, Thunder, Now!"

"PIIIIKAAAAA!"

"Oh no!"

ZAP-BOOOOOM!

Paravachi's Temporal Distortion Computer began to explode. Sparks flew out, pieces shot off. Then, in one giant explosion, the whole thing went up in smoke.

* * *

"Ash, you're okay!" 

Misty hugged Ash.

"Yeah... Misty."

Ash swallowed nervously.

"Um, where's Grey?"

Misty let go of Ash and chewed on her lip.

"He jumped off," Meowth answered.

"He's gone?"

"Just like you'll soon be!"

Everybody turned to see where the voice had come from. Paravachi emerged from the rubble that used to be his computer.

"I may not have my Computer, but I still have this!"

Paravachi pulled a gun out from behind his back.

"Misty, look out!"

Ash stood up in front of Misty as Paravachi pulled the trigger.

"ASH!"

Ash was thrown back by the force of the bullet. Misty caught Ash and lowered him gently to the ground.

There was a rumble. The scientist looked up.

"What?"

One part of the wall blew out in a geyser of water. The scientist was caught by the blast and knocked into one of the pieces of the floor that hadn't come back up. He screamed in dismayed fury as he fell to his doom.

"NOOOOOOO!"

As the rush of water slowed down, Jessie crawled out of the rubble of the computer, completely soaked.

"What happened? Where's the Sorcerer? Did you guys beat him already?"

Misty watched Ash tearfully.

"Ash..."

"Ow, that really stung."

"Huh?"

Misty checked where Ash had been shot. There was a dent in the sticky substance that coated Ash's arm and waist, and the flattened out bullet could be seen inside.

"You're alive!"

Misty hugged Ash, once again, in relief.

The whole building shook.

**It ain't over yet.**

"What's going on?" James asked.

"The building's collapsing!" Brock shouted, "We've got to get out of here, now!"

"Which way!" Meowth asked.

"That way," Brock answered.

**Gee, how did he figure that out? It is the only accessible door in the whole room.**

"Now where?" Misty asked.

Brock thought for a moment.

"Well, we are underground, so head for those stairs."

Everybody got moving as the floor disappeared behind them.

"Now where?' Jessie asked, "And what's going on!"

"Talk later, Jessie," James moaned, "Run now!"

"Brock? Which way?" Ash shouted.

"Just follow me!"

Brock simply kept an eye out for any staircases leading up, and headed towards them. After a bit more shouting, and a lot more running, everybody finally ended up outside of the hut, just in time to see it sink into the ground.

"That was...too much," James panted.

James then proceeded to pass out.

**What staying power.**

Ash shaded his eyes with his free hand.

"What's that over there?" He asked.

Brock checked where Ash was looking.

"It looks like Jaron, and Leto."

"And it sounds like they're cheering," Misty added.

Leto waved to them.

"Congratulations!" She called, "I'd say this is the perfect occasion for a party!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

-

* * *

"So what happened to Grey?" Leto asked. 

"We don't know," Misty answered, "But we were just about in for it ourselves, then all of a sudden, everything went haywire for the Sorcerer, and Pikachu managed to blow up his computer. He pulled a gun on us, and shot Ash. Then Jessie came out of the wall and knocked him off the edge of the floor. The whole place dissolved after that. I hope that Grey's okay though."

"Speaking of which," Jaron commented, "Where is Team Rocket?"

Ash looked around frantically, Jessie, James, and Meowth had disappeared soon after the party started.

"Oh no! Now how am I going to get this stuff off my arm!"

"Toge!"

"Huh?"

Misty looked down at Togepi, who was holding a piece of rolled up paper.

"What's this?" Misty asked.

Misty unrolled the paper and started to read.

_To Ash, Misty, Brock, and everyone else,  
_

_It's me, Grey. If you're reading this, then I'm okay. I had been checking on my computer for any possible ways to resume my status as the Author. My computer informed me that as long as I was a character, I couldn't be the Author. I didn't want to take the chance before, but with how bad things were going, I had to take the risk and try to write myself out of the script so that I could get my abilities back. Oh, by the way, one thing that James forgot to mention was the fact that the solution that dissolves that sticky stuff on Ash's arm is simply a mixture of soapy water with a bit of lemon juice in it._

_So long, and have fun!_

_Grey Acumen_

_P.S. Better watch out, Misty, my next fic is gonna be a romance. ;)  
_

Misty turned red.

**Just wanna keep them on their toes.  
**


End file.
